The Seven Gods
Long ago, there was Erda; many magical species thrived in her embrace, fantastical beasts which stalked the forests and incredible flora which survived in the most unlikeliest of places. People existed alongside all of them in harmony, sorcery and magic being second nature to Erda's most sentient species. As understanding of magic grew within the circles of those with blue blood, people became jealous, craving more and more power.They toiled for years, honing their abilities to be as sharp as a newly forged silver blade. No one can remember what truly happened next. All records have been long erased but that of oral tradition. Now, people only know that it was called The Null. It drained all magic from the planet, forcing the surviving human race back to it's very basics. In the wake of the confusion, Seven Gods and Goddesses were born, each taking control over pieces of land which became the modern countries of Albia, Olvany, Thulm, Altankora and Tantian. The Goddess of cycles and time, Morrgan, declared the year of their ascension "The First Cycle" and the first year of an entirely new calendar. More than 3000 cycles have passed since then, Erda celebrates it's 3020th sun cycle with the pantheon this year (2015, game start). Athus and Athal The twin gods Athus and Athal are rulers over the country of Albia. Albia is home to the trading ports in the province of Hythe. Athus and Athal are brother and sister. Athus is the elder brother where as Athal is the younger sister. Each have their own colours, Athus is a red cross on a white background, where as Athal's consist of two green triangles meeting at their tip on a white background and together the colours form the flag of Albia. Athus and Athal are guardians of contracts and family - ties both in blood and business. They rule over all bonds, relationships and rivalries, jealousy, money and material belongings - especially documents and books, prosperity, poverty and trade as well as craftsmanship. They value the lucrative exploits of their followers and displays of sharp business sense. If a deal is sanctioned by one of the twin's priests, then it is considered the most highest form of promise and the consequences of breaking it goes above even that which the law would deal out as punishment. Civil War A huge disagreement between the two has resulted in all out war. No one knows the nature of the disagreement except the two, who have declared war upon one and other and is fighting for dominance over the province of Hythe. Athus has taken Tilisten, one of the two northern provinces where as Athal is commanding the southern province of Augate. Hythe has become a bloodbath and no mans land in the wake of the civil war. The flag has been split into two separate heraldries, the red cross (known as the Croix-Guiles) and the 4 green/white divisions (known as Vert Per Saltire). Slowly, the civil war is starting to spill into the province of Osmoor, pushing refugees further into the marshes. Sothaal Sothaal is perhaps the most decadent of all the gods. Sothaal is bright, bold and unashamed in everything he does, despite being the patron of lies, shadows and secrets as well as sensation, sensuality, fertility, beauty, all forms of art, control, discipline and abandon, illusions, stories and poetry, planning, extremes, waterways and the ocean. Sothaal is not confined by binary gender associations. Though he prefers to be referred to as a 'He', Sothaal regularly shifts his shape to various degrees across the genders spectrum. He "sees no point" in conforming to one alone when he "has been granted the opportunity to experience every tantalizing sensation from every angle." The decadent god is patron of Olvany the keeper of the Marble Towers in the Glass Wastes. He provides oasis of comfort and colour in the otherwise baron straits of the desert. He has been known to weep upon the damaging of the towers, even going so far as to run on foot for 18 days and nights to get to Vendi upon it's collapse, though he refused to fix it. Olvany is a rich reflection of Sothaal's personality. The Olvian people have inherited Sothaal's love for all things lush, rich and decadent almost to the point of gaudiness. Nasni Nasni, goddess of many faces, patron of Thulm, wanders the world with Ekivitr trailing behind her. Many say she's looking for something, many say she's lost, others may say she's beside herself in grief. No one quite knows the reason but her crying can be heard on the howl of the wind. Nasni rules over Insanity, death, pain, confusion, gluttony, change, chance and favour as well as uncontrollable forces, fate and weather. There are few things which calm her and a few which enrage her. Offerings of blood taken with consent, bones of those killed in her name and serpent related items are always a hit with her as are highly crafted weapons or items made of metals. Nasni’s love is erratic, cold and beyond most people’s comprehension. To some from outside the ways of Thulm and the Horned Goddess, she may seem uncaring completely, a destructive force bent on turning everything she touches to ice but Nasni teaches her followers many things; how to survive, how to turn chance in your favour, how to weather the harshest of storms and how to live and die well. Death and insanity are what Nasni is most well-known for. Her embrace kisses every human on the planet whether they like it or not. It is to her that everyone returns in the end. Morrgan Queen Morrgan rules over Tantian herself, micromanaging all process within the kingdom to create a highly efficient force. She's the patron of all cycles, including the cycles of life to death, crops and fertility of the earth, all of time including night and day as well as sun-cycles. She's also the goddess of pestilence and famine. Morrgan requires excellence from all of her subjects, including punctuality. She has an array of complex rituals for all of the seasons and equinoxes. Many stories have been told of her wrath upon inadequacy and there hasn't been such an incident since 551 sun-cycles past. Her fury was so fierce that the offending subject aged his entire life and back again over and over and the moon halted in the sky, plunging the world into darkness until he corrected his misdemeanor and offered her 100 rare and exotic birds of the Emerald Belt in Olvany from his own personal collection. It is safe to say that no one has dared cross her since. Vakosh Vakosh is the patron of ever growing Altankora. He's god of blood lust, anger, natural disasters, wild animals and curses as well as martial order and obedience. Wyk Wyk is the only god who hasn't got a country of his own. He is god of the lost, patron of children and childish idiocy, slyness, bribery and trickery. He watches over thieves, roads and those traveling. Not much at all is known about Wyk. Category:The World Of Erda Category:Countries